Crutchy's Tuesday Night with The Mayor's Daughter
by ShoeGoil
Summary: After the loverly things Kid Blink sang about The Mayor's Daughter, Crutchy just has to meet her and see her for himself. This'll spoil it: Slash humor


Disclaimer: Crutchy, Kid Blink and the reference to the Mayor's Daughter, are from Disney's movie _Newsies_. I wrote this story because it's rather hysterical to make fun of certain characters (in a good-natured manner, of course…). I'm not trying to steal.

"Crutchy's Tuesday Night with the Mayor's Daughter"  
by ShoeGoil

In Crutchy's defense, he had never _seen_ the Mayor's Daughter before trying to take her out. Kid Blink and just made her sound so irresistible when he had sung about her. And now that Crutchy and the Mayor's Daughter were seated across the table from each other at Libby's Fine Dining (coincidentally owned by the wife of Tibby's father's uncle's roommate in college)…well Crutchy just wasn't sure what to think.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me," Crutchy stammered, taking a sip of his wine to try to calm his nerves.

"Why, shoah, shugah! Anytime!" the Mayor's Daughter replied in her high-pitched southern drawl. She blinked her heavily-made up chocolate eyes at Crutchy as though she were trying to bat her eyelashes but was having trouble. Crutchy thought it looked like her eyelashes were sticking together, which was one of the things that concerned him. The only ladies he had ever seen wearing make-up were ladies who came out to the streets after his bedtime. Was Blink's Mayor's Daughter one of those kind of ladies? He took another sip of his wine and tried to shake the thought from his mind.

"This restaurant's real cozy, ain't it," he said after another moment, glancing around at the dimly lit, smoky atmosphere. Cozy was one way to look at it. If Crutchy wasn't such an optimist, "shady" might have been another word to describe the place.

"Ah love this place," the Mayor's Daughter said, flashing Crutchy a large smile. "But it'd be cozier if we were closer." She scooted out of the booth across from him and slid in next to him, putting her large arm around his bony shoulders. "There. Much cozier."

Crutchy gulped. "You're ah, gettin' kinda fresh with me," he muttered.

Before the Mayor's Daughter could say anything, however, a tall slender figure stalked toward them, rather angrily. Crutchy's eyes widened. It was Kid Blink! Crutchy looked around, trying to find a place where he could escape the wrath of his good friend. He was trapped between a wall and a woman twice his size. So he closed his eyes and covered his face tightly with his hands.

He heard a squeak as Kid Blink yanked the Mayor's Daughter out of the booth. He clutched his eyes tighter, ready to feel a tight grip on his shoulder, or maybe even a fist against his jaw. But instead of feeling the pains of Blink's anger, he heard it.

"Take that, Mayah's Daughtah!" Kid Blink shrieked, and Crutchy heard an "oof!" that could only be coming from the young lady he had been dining with. He opened his eyes to be sure, just in time to see Kid Blink karate chopping the Mayor's Daughter's stomach.

"Blink!" Crutchy wailed, struggling to get up from the table. "Don't take it out on her! It was me! She didn't mean ta cheat on ya!" He hated to see a girl being soaked. But Blink paid him no mind, so Crutchy took his crutch and wacked Blink squarely across his back, knocking him down to the floor.

Blink groaned with pain, rubbing his back, while Crutchy held out a hand to the Mayor's Daughter. But the Mayor's Daughter, instead of taking his hand, smacked it.

"How DARE you! How DARE you hurt Blink!" the Mayor's Daughter yelled in a slightly lower voice, and minus the southern accent.

"Well, he was hoitin' ya, so I figgered-" Crutchy started, but was cut off by the Mayor's Daughter.

"Ya figgered nothin'!" the Mayor's Daughter hollered, and then leaned over Blink so that they were face to face. "Heya, Kid? Ya okay?"

Blink grimaced but nodded. "Yeah, 'mokay. No thanks to this bum," he added, glaring at Crutchy.

Crutchy scowled slightly. "Yeah, well, you was beatin' 'er up! I had ta stop you!"

Blink turned and looked at the Mayor's Daughter, as if he were suddenly remembering. "That's right! I WAS beatin' him up," he said, but added with a glare, "Well he deserved ta be soaked!"

The Mayor's Daughter scowled, and at first Crutchy thought she was scowling because Blink had called her "he." But then she said, "Yeah, well excuse me for having a bit of fun!"

"Oy," Crutchy muttered under his breath, suddenly realizing what was happening in front of his very eyes. This wasn't the Mayor's Daughter. This was… "Mush?"

The Mayor's Daughter turned her (his?) head, now glaring at Crutchy instead of at Blink. "When I'm in this outfit, it's Mayor's Daughter, okay? Get it right!"

Crutchy paled. "You mean, you're the Mayor's Daughter? The Mayor's only Daughter?"

"Of course, he is!" Blink said, sticking up for his good pal. "An' he's a mighty good one, too. Such a good one, that his daddy don't even know he's really a guy!" Blink snickered at the brilliance of his good pal, the Mayor's Daughter, aka Mush.

"I don't want to understand…" Crutchy muttered, reaching for his wine glass and downing the rest of the glass.

The Mayor's Daughter, caring as he/she was, noticed Crutchy had finished off his glass. He/She slid into the booth next to Crutchy and re-filled his glass. "Have a seat, Blink," the Mayor's Daughter requested, motioning for the waitress to bring them another bottle of wine and an additional glass. The Mayor's Daughter liked Libby's, because the waitresses all knew that certain goings-on needed to be ignored.

After his additional glass of wine, Crutchy felt a little better. "Sorry for hitting you, Blink," he said.

Blink shrugged. "Sorry Mush hit on you," he answered.

Then he looked to The Mayor's Daughter. "I like your hair that way," he told her/him, with a big Blink grin.

The Mayor's Daughter blushed. "Aw, go on."

Crutchy finished his forth glass of wine, promising himself that by the time he woke up Wednesday morning, he'd have forgotten everything.


End file.
